


Accident

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidents, Bed-Wetting, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flashback to the beginning of the series when Cas is still re-learning his human body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accident

“Sam? Sam, wake up.” Sam slowly blinks awake to the sound of Castiel’s almost frantic voice.

 

“Huh? What time is it?” He rolls over to try to go back to sleep. There’s something wet and warm beneath him, but surely it can wait until the morning.

 

“Sam!” Wet. Warm. _Oh._

 

He rolls back so he can face Cas. “Did you?”

 

Castiel sucks in a deep breath. “It was an a-accident.”

 

Sam closes his eyes and sighs. It’s _way_ too early for this. “It’s okay, Cas.”

 

“You’re n-not m-mad?”

 

“No, I’m not. I promise. But we have to strip the bed. Get up.” Sam rises out of bed, turns on the light, and starts to rip away the blankets and the sheets. There’s only a small wet spot on the mattress, so he scrubs at it with a dry piece of the sheet and flips it over. “See? All better.” He hands one pile of the dirty sheets to Cas and picks up another himself.

 

“You won’t tell Dean?” Sam looks up to see Castiel’s teary eyes and shakes his head. “Promise?”

 

“I promise.” Sam leads them out of the bedroom and towards the laundry room. Halfway down the second hall, Dean turns a corner and sees them.

 

“What are you two doing out of bed?” He asks, crossing his arms and looking between Sam and Cas and their dirty sheets.

 

Sam’s mouth opens but nothing comes out.

 

Dean takes a step forward and picks up one of the soiled sheets. “Did one of you have an accident?”

 

Sam nods. “I... It was me.” He hangs his head.

 

“It wasn’t Sam’s fault,” Castiel corrects. “I did it.”

 

Dean shakes his head. “You’re way too old for this, Cas. What happened?”

 

Castiel blinks, sending two tears skittering down his face. “I had a dream, and, and, I needed to go, and I couldn’t wake up, and- Are you going to p-punish me?”

 

Dean sighs and lets his arms fall to his sides. “No. It wasn’t your fault, and you’re still learning how to be human, so... Just clean up and make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

 

“Yes, Master,” Castiel says demurely.

 

Dean smiles just a little and pats them both on their heads before walking away.

 

As soon as he’s gone, Castiel turns to Sam. “You didn’t have to...”

 

Sam shrugs. “I knew that you were scared.”

 

Cas smiles. “Thanks, Sam.”


End file.
